danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ZeDieN1Masta/"Survivor" surviving blog
SURVIVOR Story You are stuck on on a desert island with 9 other people. If someone were able to go back, and all of you will be able to come back come in 3 days, but the game will be harder. Now your only objective is to SURVIVE. Inventory Have your own thread prepared. The host will post your inventory there. There are some command you need to learn /use (Use an item) /craft (Craft an item, will lose some material /share (Share an item with a player, only work with house, storage or campfire, only use this on another player's thread) '' ''Chat The main thread contain the chat. You can chat with other players at any time The host will post notifications there Health Health is determined from the start of the game. You will have 3 starting HP and 0-3 additional HP. The maximum HP is 6. When someone dies, they can choose 6 people to earn an extra HP. Survival You will be hungry, you need to fill up your food point to 15 everyday You will also be thristy, you need to fill up your water point to 3 everyday You will need a shelter to fill up your action point. You will need a campfire, the campfire is mainly to fight back the threats. Threat There are several modes and these threat will be set from the begining of the game. The difficulty is set from 1 to 20. 1- Shadow: You feel like something is watching you from the bushes. All players will need a campfire to sleep. 2- Storm: Uh oh! A storm is coming, and it will wipe out your shelter, campfire and storage. The woods now become wet. Flummery! 3- Bear: A wild Bear appeared, and is hungry. Every player must feed it with berries and fishes, or it will take 2 HP from you all. 4- Wolf: A hungry wolf appeared, and need some meat, feed it or you all will lost 2 HP. 5- Rain: The rain will wipe all of your campfire. The woods now become wet. 6- Eyes: What is that? Seem creepy. All players must have a campfire for you all to sleep. 7- Noise: Something keep making noise. A player must hold the lantern and take out the problem for the rest to sleep, but he/she will not sleep. 8- Racoons: Wait. There are racoons on a desert island?! These pesky little creature will take your most delicious food. If someone don't have any, they'll take 1 HP instead. 9- Fox: The fox is here to ruin your day. It'll take 3 items from your storage. Don't have enough items? It'll take your HP instead. 10- Monkeys: These cute little monkey.......................HEY, MONKEYS ARE TAKING YOUR FRUITS AWAY! 11- Tiger: The KING is here and it won't leave. It'll need 15 food point per day or it will take 1 HP from you all. Don't have enough food? Take a weapon and FIGHT. The KING will deal to the attacker 4 damage, but it'll be dead, leaving a yummy corpse. 12- Vulture: Can this be worse? The vultures will take 1 HP from all players 13- Lion: Yup, it can be worse. The Lion will wait in the bushes and will take all your food and 1 HP from all players. Someone must hold a weapon and defend the rest, that will make the lion hestate. The lion may attack the defender, dealing 4 damage, but it'll be dead, leaving a yummy corpse. 14- Piranhas: They'll prevent fishing. You can fish for 1 HP though. 15- Boar: If left alone, it'll come take your food. Fight it for 2 HP and you will have a yummy corpse. Host guide '- Give your players some starting items. This make the game easier.' '- Be on time, use the Random Number Generator to determined what will happen.' '- Check the threads. People make share or trade.' '- Don't ruin the fun by cheating or anything else.' Actions These are the actions the players can take anytime (2 energy everyday, 3 bonus energy gained by sleeping) '-Hunting (1 HP) (3 energy) (Gain meat ^_^)' '-Fishing (Fishing rod) (2 energy) (Gain fishes) ' '-Wood gathering (2 energy) (Gain wood and stone) ' '-Farming (2 energy) (Gain berries)' '-Discover (3 energy) (Boost other action pernamently)' Items Here are the list of collectable items [(?) shows how much food point you will receive when eating) '-Raw Pork (4)' '-Raw Mutton (4)' '-Raw Fish (3)' '-Wood' '-Stone' '-Vine' '-Berries (2)' '-Banana (1)' '-Lion's corspe (5)' '-Tiger's corspe (5)' '-Rope (Starting item)' '-Wine (Starting item)' '-Large wood plank (Starting item)' '-Steel axe (Starting item, only 1 can exist in a game)' Here are craftable items (Campfire will not be lost when cooking) '-Cooked pork (7) (Raw Pork+Campfire)' '-Cooked mutton (7) (Raw mutton+Campfire)' '-Cooked tiger (15)' '-Cooked lion (15)' '-Campfire (3 stone, 2 wood)' '-Lantern (5 wood, 1 vine)' '-Small shelter (Capacity:2p) (2 wood, 2 large wood plank, 2 stone, 1 vine) (Can sleep in this)' '-Big shelter (Capacity:3p) (4 wood, 3 large wood plank, 4 stone, 2 vine) (Can sleep in this)' '-Wood plank (2 wood)' '-Large wood plank (4 wood plank)' '-Small storage (Capacity:4 items) (2 large wood plank, 2 wood plank, 1 vine) (Put stuff in it)' '-Big storage (Capacity:8 items) (3 large wood plank, 2 wood plank, 2 vine) (Put stuff in it)' '-Stone axe (2 wood, 3 stone, 2 vine)' '-Spear (1 wood plank, 3 stone, 2 vine)' '-Boat (Capacity:2p) (5 large wood plank, 5 wood plank, 7 vines, 30 food point) (Use to bring 2 players to land safely, they will leave 6 HP behind and they can choose who to give them to anyone)' Command list Use these on your thread /use (Use an item) /craft (Craft an item, will lose some material /share (Share an item with a player, only work with house, storage or campfire, only use this on another player's thread) /trade (Start a trade) /hunt /fish /farm /woodgather /put (Put an item to a selected storage) Use these command in the chat /boatvote (Vote someone to be on the boat) /defvote (Vote someone to be the defender when there's a lion) /noisevote (Vote someone to hold the lantern when theres noice, if you have a lantern) /tigervote (Vote someone to kill the tiger, if you got a spear) NOTE This rule might be change in the future, to balance the game or to add more items. Any question? Ask me at my wall. Category:Blog posts